


Six Months In

by notbrianna



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Iroh is the ambiguously gay sibling or cousin, M/M, Other relatives of Iroh's are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbrianna/pseuds/notbrianna
Relationships: Bolin/Iroh II (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	Six Months In

A lot can happen in six months—tyrants overthrown, people blink in and out of being, that which has been lost can be found, hearts broken, broken hearts can be mended and given to others, and these two lovebirds, co-owners of one heart can develop a comfortable routine.

Generally speaking, when Iroh and Bolin would neck Iroh would be the one who initiated it. If they were sitting down side-by-side (which they currently were) Iroh would wrap his arm around Bolin’s shoulder and kiss his temple to get his attention. Once that had been attained, Iroh would proceed to kiss every inch of Bolin’s face. Usually he would work his way down Bolin’s jaw, relishing the way the younger man felt under his lips—the hard line of his jaw, the way his stubble would catch on his lips, the heat of flushing skin. He loved the way Bolin would squirm under his touch. The other hand would find its way to the other side of the side of the younger man’s face and trace whatever curves were there—as though his body had decided, of its own free will, that it wanted to memorize every inch of his almost-lover's body.

Sometimes, they would talk while all of this was happening—each word punctuated with a kiss or a moan. Usually they wouldn’t talk about much—one telling the other to move their ministrations to the left or to the right or to calm down, because Bolin isn’t fireproof. Somehow, the subject of Bolin meeting Iroh’s family came up.

“I don’t kn-ah-ow if that would be a good idea,” Bolin said moaning a little when Iroh’s hand seemed to decide that it wanted to explore Bolin’s torso.

“My grandfather was a traitor who did time at the Boiling Rock,” Iroh reminded Bolin, right before nipping his Adam’s apple.

“Don’t you think they would mind that I’m a guy?”

“Bolin,” Iroh started cupping the younger man’s face in both hands, “I’m pretty sure my family’s stopped expecting me to bring a woman home a long time ago.

“It’s true,” he continued. “My sister stopped trying to set me up with her girlfriends years ago; and she been talking about this guy named Xue far too often for me to think she isn’t planning something. And my brother stopped making bored sailor jokes.”

“Bored sailor jokes? Iroh, are they true?”

“Iroh…”

“Uh…ehe…”

“That’s it. No sex ‘til you get a blood test.”


End file.
